1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vehicles and, more particularly, to an anti-theft vehicle system used to inhibit rotation of a vehicle wheel outside a predetermined spatial perimeter to mitigate the theft of vehicles or limit the travel thereof within a specific boundary.
2. Description Of the Related Art
It is sometimes desired to contain a vehicle within a predetermined spatial boundary or perimeter. In particular, retail stores are attempting to reduce the amount of lost vehicles such as shopping carts, which are either stolen or taken out of the normal bounds of the stores and not returned.
Accordingly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,194,844 to Zelda discloses a vehicle theft prevention system which inhibits the use of a shopping cart once it is moved outside a boundary. This patented system includes an electronic wire that extends around and defines a perimeter of normal operating space which is used by operators of a store""s shopping carts. The electronic wire produces an electromagnetic field which is sensed by a sensor located adjacent one wheel of the shopping cart. The sensor sends a signal to a motor which moves a brake pad against the wheel of the shopping cart. Two limit switches are used to stop the motor when the motor has either moved the brake pad into or out of engagement with the wheel of the shopping cart.
One disadvantage of the above system is that it is relatively expensive because the motor must be large and two limit switches are needed. Another disadvantage of the above system is that an asymmetric time-variant wave form is used for the electromagnetic field which is undesired.
It is, therefore, one object of the present invention to provide an anti-theft vehicle system for vehicles.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an anti-theft vehicle system for vehicles such as shopping carts, toys, wheeled inventory, and industrial forklifts.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an anti-theft vehicle system for a vehicle wheel to prevent an operator from moving the vehicle outside a predetermined spatial perimeter.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an anti-theft vehicle system for a shopping cart wheel which is inexpensive and effective at making it difficult for an operator to move the shopping cart out of a predetermined operating area of a retail store.
To achieve the foregoing objects, the present invention is an anti-theft vehicle system for a vehicle wheel having a rotational axis. The anti-theft vehicle system includes a signal generator to generate a first predetermined signal around a first predetermined perimeter and to generate a second predetermined signal around a second predetermined perimeter at least partially disposed within the first predetermined perimeter. The anti-theft vehicle system also includes at least one inhibitor disposed within the vehicle wheel to selectively engage and disengage the vehicle wheel to resist and allow rotational movement of the vehicle wheel about its rotational axis. The anti-theft vehicle system includes a rotatable structure disposed within the vehicle wheel and cooperating with the inhibitor for moving the inhibitor between an engaged position and a disengaged position with the vehicle wheel. The anti-theft vehicle system further includes a receiver disposed within the vehicle wheel to receive the first predetermined signal and the second predetermined signal to activate the rotatable structure to move the at least one inhibitor between the engaged position and the disengaged position.
One advantage of the present invention is that an anti-theft vehicle system is provided for vehicles such as shopping carts, toys, wheeled inventory, and industrial forklifts. Another advantage of the present invention is that the anti-theft vehicle system provides a vehicle wheel which deters an operator from moving the vehicle outside a predetermined spatial perimeter. Yet another advantage of the present invention is that the anti-theft vehicle system provides a cost effective vehicle wheel to deter operators from taking shopping carts out of a retail store""s shopping cart boundary by preventing the vehicle wheel from rotating. Still another advantage of the present invention is that the anti-theft vehicle system provides a one-piece brake, springs and component mounting area for the vehicle wheel. A further advantage of the present invention is that the anti-theft vehicle system is self-energizing in both directions. Yet a further advantage of the present invention is that the anti-theft vehicle system provides a linkage overrun for position lock of the vehicle wheel. Still a further advantage of the present invention is that the anti-theft vehicle system changes the angle of a thrust arm to maximize brake linkage efficiency.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be readily appreciated as the same becomes better understood after reading the subsequent description when considered in connection with the accompanying drawings.